Motor vehicles include numerous components that interact with one another during operation. Some components interact directly, pistons/cylinders, cams/lifters, struts/wheels/road, etc., while other components interact indirectly, such as body and chassis components. In many cases, resilient members such as dampers, mounts and bushings are employed to reduce vibrational responses associated with both direct and indirect interactions. On occasion, vibrational responses may lead to undesirable noise in the motor vehicle. Manufacturers often employ low frequency, unrealistic input loads, and single axis testing systems to measure various component interactions. The above systems do not accurately model real life driving conditions. Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize a testing system and method for chassis components including dampers, mounts, and bushings, that more closely replicates actual road conditions.